Dislexyc's Darg Rush Season 1
Dislexyc's Darg Rush Season 1, consists of 12 queens. The season is created and hosted by [https://rupauls-parody-shows.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dislexyc Dislexyc]. This is a simple rush where there's NO challenges, just runway themes only. Basically a runway rush. There may be small challenges but you barely have to put effort in them. You can compete as anyone you want to except for Nicki Minaj. Please submit on the wikia! Untucked The Untucked will be on the Dislexyc's Darg Rush Discord. Rules will be sent in untucked. Critiques and information about the challenge will also be sent in untucked. Untucked is IMPORTANT for this rush. Format "Basically like User's Drag Rush All Stars! There will be 2 winners every challenge and they will have a Showdown For Your Legacy. The Top 2 will need to send in a look for the showdown to win the power to eliminate one of the contestants up for elimination and win a prize if they do win the showdown. You have 24 hours to send in the main challenges and the runways. Team Challenges will take 48 hours. For showdowns you only have 12 hours to submit." (Stole that from Ori because my lazy ass don't wanna write all that) 'Contestants' Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Dislexyc's Darg Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant was chosen to return by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. :█ The contestant didn't submit and got disqualified. Lipstick Choices Episodes Episode 1: Opposites Attract! * Main Challenge: Team challenge!! You're on the team with the person you have the same colored mug as. You have to submit 1 look each that are opposite of eachother. For example: Good&Evil, Black&White etc. Creds if you do something thats unique, but yet pretty. * Runway Theme: Opposites Attract * Top 2: Kim Chi & Gia Gunn * Bottom 3: The Vixen, Yuhua Hamasaki & Ophelia Overdose * Showdown Theme: Good & Evil * Challenge winner: Gia gunn * Eliminated: The Vixen Episode 1 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Opposites Attract '''Showdown Theme: '''Good & Evil Aja= |-| April Carrion= |-| Aquaria= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Ophelia= |-| The Vixen= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= |-| Zara Larsson= '''Episode 2: Gotham City Realness! * Main Challenge: You need to submit a runway thats either Superhero themed or Supervillain themed. Not only that, but you have to name your Superhero/Supervillain. Be unique with your name and try to stand out as much as possible while still having a good name. * Runway Theme: Superhero/Supervillain * Top 2: Kim Chi & Ophelia Overdose * Bottom 2: Yuhua Hamasaki & Zara Larsson * Showdown Theme: Hats Incredible * Challenge winner: Ophelia Overdose * Eliminated: Zara Larsson Episode 2 Looks: Runway Theme: Superhero/Villain Showdown Theme: Hats Incredible Aja= |-| April Carrion= |-| Aquaria= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Ophelia= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= |-| Zara Larsson= Episode 3: Pink Pussy Lips! * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Top 2: Aja & Gia Gunn * Bottom 2: Katy Perry & Aquaria * Showdown Theme: Purple Princess * Challenge winner: Gia Gunn * Eliminated: Katy Perry Episode 3 Looks: Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink Showdown Theme: Purple Princess Aja= |-| April Carrion= |-| Aquaria= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Ophelia= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= Episode 4: Red For filth! * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Top 2: * Bottom 2: * Showdown Theme: * Challenge winner: * Eliminated: Episode 4 Looks: Runway Theme: Red For Filth Showdown Theme: Aja= |-| April Carrion= |-| Aquaria= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Ophelia= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= Category:Drag Rush Category:Dislexyc's Darg Rush Category:Seasons